


Of Glitter, Sequins and Hot Models (Discontinued)

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul's eye twitched as he looked at the two people kissing in front of him. Slowly, he removed his studded leather boots, threw it at their heads and watched in satisfaction as it hit the target with a resounding thud.<br/>"Ow, what the fuck hyung? You could have just asked us to stop," complained Changmin, rubbing his head.<br/>"Like you would have listened to me," he scoffed and then turned to the other person in the room. "Cho Kyuhyun, I am this close to firing you."<br/>Kyuhyun snorted. "I don't need this job hyung, I'm taking over my father's company anyway. You, on the other hand, need me desperately."<br/>Heechul's hand twitched and he wondered if he could get away with murder just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based in the same verse as my Jongkey story "Of diapers and banana milk" but you don't have to read that unless you really want to. Jonghyun, Kibum, Taemin and Onew will be making a few guest appearances along with various other Korean idols and actors. There are going to be 2 main pairings though, Hanchul and Changkyu. This is going to be a continous drabble series because I'm horrible with plots and I love writing random stuff. That being said, this story is going to be mainly fluff with lots of swearing so consider yourself warned. There may or may not be an M rated chapter in the future. I will put up character profiles very soon but without pictures because I don't know how to do that yet. Okay I'll stop my rambling. Enjoy~

Siwon was cheerfully going to walk into his dress fitting when a crying girl pushed past him. He blinked, was that Yuri? Why was she crying?

He got his answer when he walked into the studio and was met with utter chaos. There were crying people and remnants of fabric everywhere. It looked like an absolute war zone. Siwon zeroed in on the person that could help him find out what on earth was going on, Heechul’s personal assistant.

“Kyuhyunnie, why are so many people crying? Why does this place look like a mannequin killed itself?”

Kyuhyun gave him a bored look and drank some of his coffee before he answered. Siwon waited patiently, used to the younger’s antics.

“Heechul hyung,” he offered as an explanation.

“Ah, that clears things out a bit. What did he do this time?”

“Well,” drawled Kyuhyun. “He came in this morning angry and with horribly red eyes. Then he started the fitting with Yuri first because she’s the showstopper, but suddenly he started yelling. He said things like and I quote, ‘you’re to goddamn skinny’, ‘I need to promote a healthy body image’ and ‘don’t come back unless you eat some meat.’”

Siwon winced. Yuri was a nice girl and was healthier than most of their models, Heechul adored her and it had to be serious if he yelled at her.

“After that rampage, he came in here and ripped a couple of clothes in frustration before going back and starting on Changmin. At that point Yuri ran out crying and you came in. Do you know if something is bothering hyung?”

Before Siwon could answer, they were interrupted by a loud curse and more screaming.

“Fuck hyung, watch where you stick those needles. I need to have children for Christ’s sake and they hurt like a bitch.”

“Well if you wanted children, why are you sleeping with my assistant? If you haven’t noticed, no amount of fucking will get Kyuhyun pregnant, Minnie,” came Heechul’s sarcastic reply.

Siwon decided it was time to rescue the staff and calm Heechul down while Kyuhyun was lying on the floor, laughing. He quickly went into the dressing room and threw Heechul over his shoulder, measuring tape and needles still in hand. He ignored the indignant screeching in his ears and asked the staff to meet them in an hour. The last thing he heard before he left was Changmin growling at Kyuhyun for laughing at him.

Ignoring the weird stares they were getting, Siwon briskly walked to the nearest café and set Heechul down at a table. With a blinding smile that could bowl someone over, he ordered coffee and a muffin and set it in front of his fuming hyung.

“Siwonnie I love you, but what the fuck was that?”

“Hyung,” the model started patiently. “You’re upset about something; don’t tell me you’re not. You’re usually so serious during fittings and rehearsals but this time you seem distracted. Hyung, you made Yuri cry, if you were alright you wouldn’t have done that.”

Heechul sighed and dropped his head onto the table. He mumbled something inaudible and then repeated it again, louder.

“I said it’s because of that goddamn China-man.”

Siwon suppressed a snort; of course it was because of Han Geng. Heechul had been gaga over the Chinese supermodel ever since he set eyes on him during Zhou Mi’s show. Han Geng fortunately reciprocated and it may or may not be due to the fact that Heechul looked like a supermodel himself. They hit it off brilliantly and were going strong for two years despite their busy schedules and constant travelling.

“But I thought everything was going well? Did you have a fight? Did Geng ge break up with you?”

Senior or not, if anyone hurt Heechul, Siwon was going to give them hell. Literally.

“No, you dense horse. The stupid man said he loved me before going off to China for God knows how long. He won’t pick up my calls or respond to any of my emails. Siwonnie, what if he’s sick? What if he’s dying and that’s why he said that?”

Siwon was going to laugh when he noticed his hyung’s slightly shaking as he held the coffee. Eyes softening, he went and pulled Heechul into a tight hug. He held him close and comforted him the best he could. Heechul rarely showed his emotions like this and when he did, it was only around Siwon or Han Geng.

“Hyung, I promise you nothing has happened to gege. He probably wanted to give you some time to think about all the implications that come with those words. So calm down, it’s all going to be okay.”

Heechul stayed in his embrace for a few more minutes before pulling back and planting a kiss on his dongsaeng’s cheek.

“Thank you, I needed that. Now let’s get back to work before those two long-legged freaks get it on.”

Siwon laughed and they left the café in a much better mood. When they reached the studio, everyone was shocked to see Siwon alive and Heechul smiling. What was even more shocking that Heechul apologized to everyone for being unprofessional. Siwon was sure he saw someone faint. He even called Yuri and called her back so that he could apologize properly.

The rest of fitting went perfectly, accentuated only by Changmin or Kyuhyun’s sarcastic comments. Those two were so alike it was scary. Heechul was right about them too, they just needed a spare minute to suck each other’s faces like it was the end of the world.

When Siwon was done, he thanked everyone and waved to Heechul before leaving. The designer was still hard at work and wouldn’t leave for a few more hours at least. As he exited, he saw a very familiar face standing outside the studio.

“He’s inside, gege. Don’t make him cry again or you’ll regret it.”


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first chapter. Sorry about the failed fluff/angst. Enjoy~

Han Geng took in a deep breath before walking into the studio. Siwon’s words resonated in his mind, ‘don’t make him cry again.’ Again. Heechul had cried because of him. He felt like the biggest douchebag on the planet. This wasn’t supposed to turn out this way.

He entered Heechul’s office and saw him stitching tiny flower petals on the collar of shirt. Petals were his trademark and Heechul personally stitched some on all his creations. Geng watched him, with his hair spilling out of his ponytail and ridiculously large glasses sliding down his nose.

“Heenim.”

Heechul cursed as started and the needle slipped and pricked his finger. He put the abused finger in his mouth and glared at the figure by the door.

“It’s bad enough that you disappeared without a word, now you want to kill me too?”

Geng crossed the distance between them and kneeled in front of Heechul. He pulled the finger from the designer’s mouth and placed a tiny kiss on it. He held onto that hand tightly and ignored the slight moisture that had gathered in Heechul’s eyes.

“Hey, don’t hate me yet. Let me explain first and then you can hate me okay?”

“What’s left to explain?” asked Heechul, bitterly. “You said you loved me and then you left. I’m pretty sure that’s self-explanatory.”

“Heechul I left to give you time to think. I get that it wasn’t the wisest decision I could have made.” Ignoring the other man’s snort, he continued. “I didn’t want to force you into anything. There was also the tiny matter of me moving to Korea permanently, so I had to clear everything up in China and spend some time with my parents.”

Heechul’s head snapped up at the last sentence. Confusion, happiness, relief and then finally anger could be seen on his face.

“Yah, you stupid bastard. You couldn’t have said all this earlier? No, you had to go ruin things for everyone by trying to be smart. I thought you were breaking up with me, I thought you were dying. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Geng hung his head. “I’m sorry; I don’t know where to start apologizing. I’m sorry for being an inconsiderate ass, I’m sorry for not talking to you for a month, I’m sorry for making you cry. I’m not sorry for saying that I love you, because I do, I’m not sorry for moving to Korea because even if you don’t forgive me I’ll be happy to see you happy.”

Heechul hit Geng’s head and shoved him away.

“Aish, since when did you become so sappy? And for your information Han Geng, we’ve been together for two years and I stalked you longer than that. If you think you’re forcing me into anything, you need a doctor.”

He casually got up from his chair and appraised the man lying on the floor. Carefully, he stretched out next to him and laid his head on Geng’s chest, whose arms automatically circled Heechul’s skinny frame.

“This doesn’t mean you’re forgiven. I want flowers, candy, perfume and the works. Siwon is going to be my favorite for the time being. You better woo me well, Hannie.”

“Duly noted, princess. I recently got this huge penthouse apartment. Want to move in with me?”

Heechul stilled for a moment before relaxing again.

“That’s a good start.”

Han Geng smiled kissed his hair.

“I love you, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Changkyu backstory! The next chapter will be a fashion show! Someone help me please T-T Anyway, enjoy~

When Changmin first saw Kyuhyun, he thought he was an idiot for working with Heechul willingly. But then he opened his mouth and shattered all the preconceived notions that Changmin had.

He found out that Kyuhyun was working as Heechul’s assistant to piss off his father who disapproved of Heechul’s flamboyant lifestyle. Kyuhyun had a master’s degree in management studies, a degree in software engineering and a software company to take over when his father died or retired. Whichever came first.

He also found out that Kyuhyun was a snarky little bitch that bit the hand that fed him. He constantly irritated Heechul, but Heechul gave as good as he got. He found out many insignificant things about Cho Kyuhyun but the one that struck him the most was how much he wanted the irritating man.

Kyuhyun liked Changmin on sight. He was tall, absolutely gorgeous and had legs that were endlessly long. He hadn’t fantasized about long legs since he broke up with Zhou Mi, but this man was definitely worth dreaming about.

When he first heard Changmin sing, he was shocked. He got up to join him and was more surprised at how well their voices meshed together. That day he found out that Changmin got into modeling because his best friend was a famous actor. Park Yoochun had shoved him at Heechul and after a few trial runs, Heechul made sure that Shim Changmin was the model to have.

Changmin made the first move and was as subtle as a train wreck. He kissed Kyuhyun with no finesse and got pushed away.

“First, ask for my number, take me out on a date and then sloppily kiss me. You’re going about it the wrong way.”

Changmin blushed and when he heard Heechul cackle from the next room, he knew it was a bad idea to kiss him right after a show. He did, however, ask for Kyuhyun’s number and take him out on a proper date. (Their second kiss went much better and kissing tips from Yoochun and a slightly tipsy Junsu may or may not have been the reason for it.)

They made things official six months after they first met and Heechul threw a pack of condoms at them. They retaliate by using one of them right on Heechul’s desk. The look on his face was worth all the consequences.

They moved in together after Kyuhyun showed up one night with a split lip and a black eye.

“H-he said that I would inherit everything but he couldn’t stand seeing a fag in his house.”

Changmin held him throughout the night, vowing never to let Kyuhyun near that man again. The next day Heechul was in the news for assaulting Cho Taewon and Changmin had never been more thankful.

Everything went well after that. Changmin was doing well as a model and Kyuhyun couldn’t be happier. They fought constantly, but their personalities were too alike for them to do anything else. They still fooled around while Heechul was working just to piss him off and every once in a while they took him out for dinner for torturing him so much. They owed him for getting them together, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't write the actual show into this (it's because I know nothing about fashion or shows) The next few chapters will be about what the others did after the show. Lots of swearing ahead. Enjoy!

Heechul took in a deep breath before calling for everyone’s attention.

“Listen up and pay close attention. This show is pivotal for your careers and mine. There’s a lot of press outside and some big names like Kwon Jiyong and Zhou Mi. If you do anything to embarrass yourself or me, no one will ever want to work with you again.”

He surveyed the terrified faces of the models and amused ones of his friends. He grinned.

“That being said, all of you look gorgeous. So get up there, have fun, don’t rip anything and prepare yourself for a night of drinking.”

The models cheered and then scrambled when a stage director called five minutes till show time.

Heechul made his way to Changmin and started fussing over him.

“You look absolutely delicious; if you weren’t taken I’d drag you into the dressing room this instant.”

Laughing at his boyfriend’s expression, Changmin gathered the designer into a bone crushing hug.

“You did good, hyung. Everything looks fabulous. Mimi is going cry with sheer happiness because of the amount of silver you’ve used.”

“Okay, that’s enough of supposedly platonic hugging,” Kyuhyun grumbled. “Don’t you have a partner or something? I’m sure he’s looking for you.”

“Don’t be so grumpy, Kyuhyunnie,” grinned Heechul. “Aren’t you happy to see that half of Korea has turned up to ogle your boyfriend?”

Heechul escaped before Kyuhyun could do some serious damage to his face. He checked on every model, flattened Minho’s hair and kissed Hankyung before making his way to the audience.

He found Taemin pulling Jonghyun’s piercings and Jinki being cornered by Lee Joon. Deciding to go bail Jinki out first, he walked up to them and pulled Joon by the ear.

“Lee Changsun, you leave that poor boy alone. He’s dating Minho and doesn’t have time for your lecherous tendencies. Now be a dear and go tell Key to start the show.”

Joon ran from the scene and Jinki almost peed in relief. Sending the boy a wink, Heechul went and sat next to Jonghyun, causing Taemin to squeal.

“Unca Hee!”

“Hi baby, are you excited to see daddy hosting the show?”

Taemin babbled on while playing with Heechul’s hair; occasionally turning to Jonghyun and smiling. They quieted down when Key’s voice was heard, signaling the beginning of the show. Heechul felt Kyuhyun fumble into the seat next to him and grab his arm. This was it.

The fashion show went off in blur and in the end Heechul was pulled up to the stage. He could barely register anything through the thunderous applause and tears in his eyes, but he knows it was amazing.

During the after party at his penthouse, Heechul climbed onto a table and whistled.

“Quiet down, bitches. It has been a pleasure working with your sorry asses and I want to thank you for making this show a success. So drink up, it’s on me. All of you can crash here for the night if you’re too drunk to go home.”

He jumped off amid cheers and hugged seven different people before finding the one he really wanted to hug. Hankyung was sitting on an armchair with a drink in his hand and Heechul wasted no time in plopping down on his lap.

“Mimi was crying because it was ‘so fucking beautiful, gege,’” Hankyung murmured, nuzzling Heechul’s hair.

“Mi is a four year-old trapped in a twenty-five year-old’s body. Speaking of kids, Key has gone home with his family, Minho took Jinki out for dinner, those two horny bastards are probably at it somewhere and we’re all alone in the house. So how about you and I go have some fun of our own?”

“Babe look around, we’re anything but alone. Besides, I don’t trust any of these people with our belongings.”

Heechul sighed and buried his head in his partner’s neck.

“Next time I decide I want an after-party at home, threaten my hair.”

Hankyung just chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is what happened with the other couples during the after party :) Apologies if I disappoint ;A; (I'm having trouble writing these days) Enjoy ^^

Turns out that Heechul was wrong and the two horny bastards were _not_ at it somewhere. Changmin was way, way too drunk for that.

Changmin giggled and swayed to the side, unable to keep his balance. Strong arms gripped him and stopped him from keeling over.

“How are you such a cheap drunk tonight?” grumbled Kyuhyun, leading the man into one of Heechul’s many bedrooms. “I swear if you giggle at me one more time, Shim Changmin, we are over.”

“Kuhyunnie noooo. Don’t do dis, ples. I loooove youuu.”

“Hyung definitely spiked your drink. I hope that bitch is happy.”

Changmin’s lip quivered.

“Kuhyunnie so mean. Hynug love us boooth. He has a biiiiig heart and he seceretly wans to adop both of us. I know it.”

“Dear god, please stop talking before I’m forced to knock you out.”

He finally got Changmin to lie down on the bed and removed his shoes. Kyuhyun sighed; this was _not_ how he pictured taking off Changmin’s clothes after the show. Resigning himself to his fate, he lay down next to his boyfriend, only happy about the fact that Changmin would have a killer hangover the next day.

 

* * *

 

After tucking in Taemin, who had fallen asleep as soon as the show got over, Jonghyun made his way to bed. Kibum was already lying on it, looking contemplative.

“Kibummie, stop thinking. You’ll get wrinkles.”

“Yah, just because you don’t use your brain cell, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t.”

Grinning, Jonghyun plopped down right on top of him causing the other man to huff and squirm.

“Jjong get off,” Kibum whined. “You’re fat.”

“Never,” the blond proclaimed and placed a loud smacking kiss on his boyfriend’s nose.

They just lay there for a few minutes, with Kibum’s fingers running through Jonghyun’s hair.

“Hey babe.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really proud of you.”

“…stupid dinosaur.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jjong.”

* * *

 

 

The restaurant is brightly lit and classy. There’s a pianist in the corner playing jazz tunes as the waiters bustle about. Minho grins at him with a mouth full of food and Jinki melts a little on the inside.

“Do you like the food?” Minho asked, once he finished swallowing.

“I love the décor and the food is really great too.”

“But…?”

Jinki sighed. Minho could see right through him.

“But I would have preferred it if I could have cooked for you today. I made cake yesterday and I’m not allowed to give any to Jonghyun or Taeminnie. I thought I’d share it with you.”

Minho looked heartbroken for a few seconds before perking up again. He gestured Jinki to finish his salad while he whispered with the waiter.

“Come on, I asked them to pack the main course for us. We can continue this at your place.”

At that moment, Jinki wanted to do nothing more than kiss the silly man in front of him. But he restrained himself and got up without breaking anything.

Once they got home, they put on their pajamas and ate their dinner while snuggling in front of the TV. Dessert included chocolate cake and chocolate kisses that Minho just couldn’t get enough of.

When Jinki was thoroughly kissed with his hair was mussed up and a blooming hickey on his neck; Minho decided to ask a very important question.

“Hey Jinki, move in with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow it's been forever since I uploaded xD Sorry guys ;-; Anyway, I had thoughts about discontinuing this story but I love it so much so I couldn't. The only way I could contiue it was with a time jump tho, to make sure it matches with Of Diapers and Banana Milk. (P.s please don't kill me for writing more parent Hanchul)

_3 years later_

“What do you mean that we now have a kid? Are you fucking kidding me?”

Geng sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This wasn’t going to be easy to explain.

“My sister is sending Henry to study here. He wants to be an idol and quite frankly, the boy has the talent for it. Over here, we’ll be his legal guardians. Heechul are you okay with this? I can always tell her no.”

The designer hesitated a little before nodding. “Well, I’ve always told you I wanted kids. A little warning would have been nice though. When is he getting here? I need to make sure the house is child friendly and warn the horny bunnies.”

“His flight lands tomorrow morning. I’ll set up the house, you call Kyuhyun.”

_The next day-_

“I never took you for a mother figure, hyung,” snorted Kyuhyun. “Hankyung hyung would make a great dad, but you?”

“Yah, stop talking before I sew your mouth shut. If you say anything incriminating in front of Henry, you and your boyfriend will be out of a job.”

“Now, now hyung,” Changmin smirked. “I’m your best model after all. You wouldn’t want to lose me.”

“Can all of you shut up? He’s here.”

The three of them kept quiet as they saw a 12-year old with really chubby cheeks wave frantically at Geng. They had already attracted quite a crowd with two super models and one scandalous designer, the cute child just added to it. He ran with his bags and flung himself at the super model.

“Geng-ge, I missed you! I’ve been practicing my Korean, annyeonghaseyo. See? Am I any good?”

Geng hugged him tight and nodded.

“You’re doing great, Henry. Let me introduce you to everyone.”

Henry shyly waved at everyone and stared at Heechul a little longer than necessary before bursting out.

“I know you! You threw a leather boot at that homophobic model in France! You’re awesome!”

The adults burst out laughing and Heechul smirked.

“Oh kid, we’re going to get along just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh hi :D I know I'm very irregular with this fic, forgive me TT-TT BUT! I come with changkyu and an update tomorrow so I hope that's okay xD

“Hey Geng-ge, in a fight between Heechul hyung and Voldemort, who do you think would win?”

They were watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows when Henry suddenly asked the question. Geng chewed his popcorn thoughtfully.

“Well, Voldemort has magic and power and evil on his side. But Heechul has fashion, insanity and sheer bitchiness. So I think it would be a fair match.”

Henry nodded and continued watching the movie, completely satisfied with the answer.

 

On the other side of the city, Heechul had a complaining Kyuhyun in a skirt.

“I don’t understand why you couldn’t call Yuri or Taeyeon for this,” he groused.

Heechul pinched a thigh in retaliation. “Shut the fuck up. I’m doing this as a favor for someone. And your waist size is similar.”

“Must be a really big girl.”

“Who said it was a girl?” smirked Heechul. “Cho Kyuhyun, if you move one more time, I’m shoving this needle so far up your ass that not even Changmin can remove it.”

Kyuhyun stilled after that, completely believing his hyung’s threats. He stood silently as Heechul slightly shortened and adjusted the skirt. It was really pretty, now that he thought about it. It was a dark blue color with white polka dots and a bow belt. It made a horrible contrast to his hairy legs.

Fifteen minutes later, Kyuhyun was ready to kill someone. Heechul had forced him into an oversized white sweater, cute shoes, knee-high socks and a black wig.

“What the hell are you even doing? Can I go now?”

“You can’t go anywhere,” Heechul grinned. “You’ll thank me for this.”

Before Kyuhyun could ask what was going on, Heechul disappeared. Cursing his fickle hyung, he reached up to undo his wig.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” drawled a very familiar voice. Kyuhyun looked up and cursed some more.

“Oh my god.”

“No baby,” smirked Changmin. “Just call me oppa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *panics for 2897439847 years* Yeah so this is getting out of control. I might change the next chapter's rating to M. You have been warned. *panics some more*

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the terrible joke. He should have known it was his boyfriend who got him into this mess. Changmin had been trying to get him into a skirt for _years_.

“You are such a kinky bastard, Shim. I am _not_ letting you touch me. If you take one step towards me, I will scream.”

“Is that a challenge Kyuhyunnie?”

“No, it is not a fucking challenge.” Kyuhyun slowly moved backwards and away from the supermodel. “I’m serious Changmin. I am not happy with this.”

“Aw, don’t ruin my fun babe. Just this once, let me hear you say it.”

Changmin grinned predatorily and took long strides towards Kyuhyun. He shoved the shorter man against the nearest wall.

“Just this once, I want to see you come undone in front of him. Screaming my name while I fuck you over Heechul’s desk. You look so pretty in skirt Kyuhyunnie. Don’t you want that too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
